Not Beyond Us
by StarryEyedDragon
Summary: Something's wrong and three mutant girls take it upon themselves to find out what. (Storm in her late teens) Is it more than they can handle? (Not sure what the Genre should be. Rating to change with future chapters.) Please Read and Review!
1. Werewolf, Weather Witch, & Enchantress

A/N:  I've had this idea for a little while now, it's just getting it down that's taken so long.  I know that a lot of people don't like oc's and I don't blame them, but I did include one in this story.  I hope no one just dismisses it because of that.  The story is _not focused on her.  It is centered around something that she, Storm, and Rahne are going through but I plan on going more with Rahne and Storm, and how they are being affected.  Star's just there to help (more like a crutch for me - to help me from screwing up an already good character).  I ask again, please give this story a chance.  This first chapter is a stepping stone and I'm hoping to get better as I go (more focused, etc.).  By the way, I'm not good at writing accents so please forgive me.  Thanks.  Please read and review._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Important Note:  Ororo is around the same age as everyone else (late teens).

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Disclaimer:  I do not own the X-Men.  If anyone does and would like to sell them to me, please leave the asking price in the reviews.  ^-^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Have you ever had one of those days when everything just feels off?  Like there is something you forgot?  Or that something bad was going to happen?  You try and figure out what the heck it could be, but nothing comes to mind.  Rahne Sinclair's whole week has been like that.  She's been feeling restless and unable to get enough sleep.  Not wanting to alarm anyone, or seem like a fool, she hasn't said anything to anyone.  The Professor could probably help.  At least, he might be able to ease her mind enough for her to get more than a couple hours worth of sleep.  But she didn't want to bother him with it.  Tonight she would just sit in her room and look out the window and wonder what was going on in the world to make her feel like this.

Down the hall, Ororo Monroe was a in her bed tossing and turning, images flashing through her mind.  Images of destruction and disaster.  The more vivid they became the more violent her tossing.  Finally she set up, awake and eyes widened.  She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand.  It was only one in the morning.  What kept doing this to her?  Why night after night?  Her powers even seemed to be becoming effected.  The afternoon before, she accidentally caused lighting to strike during a training session.  Fortunately no one was hurt, but it came close to hitting Scott.  If stuff continued to happen, she would be forced to tell someone.  Why she hadn't already, she wasn't sure.

A couple of rooms down someone else was having a similar experience.  Star was also tossing and turning.  Nothing new for her, but the reason was.  She was having more than just visions; she felt suffering.  She shot up, unable to breath.  Another asthma attack.  Third one this week.  A bit panicked and with unintentionally meaning to, she telekinetically opened the window, curtains still down.  The glass shattered and fell to the floor.  "Shit!"  She got out of bed to clean up the mess.  The wind was blowing the curtains and her long dark hair around.  Within a few minutes the glass was in the trash and the window covered with a trash bag.  She stood back and looked at it.  "Man, that's ghetto!"  Disgusted she walked away.

Ororo dabbed herself dry, after washing her face, and looked in the mirror.  Physically she felt fine, with the exception of being tired.  But there was something wrong.  Something seriously wrong.  _What the hell could it be?!   She sighed and decided to get something to drink.  She slipped on her robe and made her way to the kitchen.  When she got there Star was making hot tea._

"Wanna cup?"

"Please," Ororo said taking a seat at the table.  "Late night?"

"More like early morning."  She handed the other girl the drink.  "Another nightmare?"

"How did you—  dumb question," she had forgot about Star being a telepathic empath.

"I've been having them too."

"Anyone else?"

"Well I haven't really had nightmares, but I have had this odd feeling all week." Rahne said as she walked in and joined them.  "I haven't really slept, but come to think of it when I do…"  The girl stopped talking to think about it.

"From what I can tell what ever it is, is only effect the three of us…at the moment anyways."

"Is there a tie?  Like what the dreams are about and why it's only us?" Rahne asked as she made herself a cup of tea.

Star had been thinking about that.  And still was.

"Most of mine have had something to do with weather,"

"That has to be it.  I mean what else could it be?"

Ororo and Rahne looked over at the girl.

"Think about it.  Storm, you're a weather witch.  Rahne, a werewolf with the same sixth sense that other animals have.  Ya know the one that let them know when bad weather's coming.   And I…am not sure where I fit in this puzzle,"

 "You're an Enchantress," Rahne said.  "You have some connections with nature,"

Star could've slapped herself for not thinking of that.  "I need more caffeine," she got up and traded her empty mug for a cold can of pop.

"So you think that some bad ass weathers going to hit?"

"I don't know," Star shrugged.  "If the dreams are foresight then we're takin' about more than just a bad thunderstorm or blizzard,"

"What do we do?"

"It's the three of us for a reason, besides what we already know,"

"So we don't tell the Professor?  We try and figure it out on our own?"

"We might should," Rahne leaned over the table to reach the sugar.  "If we're meant to stop it, just us, than the less people that know the better,"

Ororo didn't say anything in reply to the answers Rahne gave her.  She just took a drink.

"Stop that!" Star slapped her on the arm.  "I have enough of my own bad thoughts I don't need yours!  Besides it's not your fault,"

"Storm, you shouldn't even think that way!"

"But my powers--"

"Are not causing it,"

Even with the two girls reinsurance Ororo still wasn't completely convinced.  If it had been her…if she was causing this….

"Stop it already!"

"So we don't tell?"

They all looked at each other.

"Not yet."  They were all in agreement.

"It's almost three in the morning.   We have a training session at seven," Ororo said looking at the clock.

"Well, that gives me time to take a four hour long shower,"

"I think I'll lay down for a bit.  I'm not going to get any sleep, but…" Rahne shrugged, than dropped her arms to her sides.

"I guess I'll catch up on some reading."

"I swear if I don't get any more sleep soon, someone's not going to survive."

"Ten bucks says Jean!"

"You're on! I say Amara,"

The three went on to their own rooms, seemingly eased. But they all had lingering thoughts of what was to come.  Deep down they each know it wasn't going to easy and that something bad was defiantly going to take place.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  So, what'd ya think?  Please review.


	2. What Goes Up Must Come Down

A/N:  Thank you so much for reviewing! ^-^  I'm really happy to know someone is going to read it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Disclaimer:  No offers yet.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Everyone was gathered outside.  The train session was just about to be rapped up, and not a moment too soon.  If they had to hear Scott shout, "You have to work together!" one more time they were all going to 'work together' to gag him.

Storm was in the air still.  There was a nice breeze at the moment and she wanted to enjoy it.  Rahne was flirting with Roberto over by a patch of trees and Star was chatting with Jubilee.  Everything seemed to be normal.  But like all good thing it came to an end.

The wind picked up and Ororo started to feel funny.  She held her head with her hands on either side.  There was a throbbing pain, not only in her head but all over her body.  Unable to keep herself up, she dropped to the ground.

"Storm!"  Everyone rushed over.  "Are you okay?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed the forehead.

"I am… I'll be fine."  She said in a soft tone.

"Let's get you check out," Scott said giving her a hand up.

"No," her voice raised a little.  He looked at her funny.  "I'm just tired that's all."

"If you say so."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked with a concerned look, which everyone seemed to be wearing.

"Nothing's broken and I'm not bleeding…unlike some," she said looking over at Star who quickly covered the bottom part of her face.

"Just a nose bleed.  It's not like I'm the one that just fell from the sky,"

"You better go get some rest before tonight." Tabitha informed Ororo.

"What's tonight?"

"Some of us are supposed to be going to that new club, remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Are you sure you're going to feel up to it?" Rahne asked concerned about what was really happening to her friends.

"It won't be the same if it's not all of us," Jubilee added hoping she wouldn't back out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ororo dusted herself off.

~-~-~-~

Everyone disbanded and went their own ways.  Rahne, Star, and Ororo walked together.

"You guys, it may not be such a good idea to be going out tonight." Rahne said worried.

"It's not like we're going to miss any sleep or anything,"

"You just fell out of the sky!"

"I'm fine now,"

"But for how long?"

"Hey, Miss. Nose Bleed, you're not saying much," Ororo changed the subject.

"Why did you start bleeding anyways?"

"High blood pressure," she shrugged.

"See!  We shouldn't be going out!  Not till things go back to normal,"

"High blood pressure is normal for me,"

"What if something else happens tonight?  Something worse?"

"We should go out," Star sighed.

"But—"

"While we still got a chance."  The other two looked at her.  "Listen, I know we all should think positively, but… Let's just have some fun before things get too serious."

"Girl, is there something we don't know?"

"I cut my four hour long shower to a one hour long shower and used the extra time to do some research,"

"And?"

"And… the three of us are going to try and have some fun tonight."  She forced a smile.

"What about the research?"

"Nothing was conclusive.  I still have more work to do and there are a few tests to run."

"Tests?  What tests?"

Star picked up her pace.  "Don't worry about it.  Just worry about picking out an outfit for tonight."

The other two girls looked at each other as Star hurried inside.

~-~-~-~

(Later that day.)

~-~-~-~

Rahne went to her room.  She had sent so much time in there recently that she was thinking about totally redecorating it.  She had always loved it the way it was, but spending hour upon hour day after day she was starting to get tired of it.  She pulled off her shoes and tossed them in a corner.  Her feelings were still mixed on the subject of going out tonight.  Of course she wanted to.  Roberto had been talking about how fun it would be to spend the evening out together and with friends.  She didn't want to disappoint him or herself, but she was worried.  Ororo fell!  She lost control and dropped to the ground!  Star was hiding something too!  What did she find out?  She seemed so serious earlier.  Rahne's head was spinning so she took a seat on the edge of her bed.  She didn't feel too hot herself.  But at least nothing had happened to her… yet.  It was only a matter of time before what ever the hell was going on grabbed a hold of her the way it was trying to Storm and Star.  She got up to browse through her closet.  If they insisted on going, she was going to make sure she would be there if anything did happened.  

~-~-~-~

Star walked into her room.  Logan was changing out the window.

"When you're done with that, ya think you can fix me and my jacked up take on life?"

"What jacked up take on life?"

"Never mind," she pushed the subject aside.  "Thanks for getting to the window today."

"No problem.  How did it break?"

"Opened it to hard," she answered as she pulled out a black skirt, a low-cut deep purple shirt, and her black boots.  "Ya think this will look fine?  Or should I wear that red dress?"

He glanced at the outfits and at her.  "Which ever; they're both nice."

She decided to go with the skirt outfit.  "Logan,"

He looked up at her again.

"If you knew something really bad was going to happen, what would you do?  Do all you could to prevent it from happening, on your own, even if it could mean the end? Would you get others involved risking their lives as well as yours?  Or would you just live out what little time you have left pretending you don't know about it?"

"Either way it sounds like I'm screwed," he looked at her with a concerned look.  "Star, is there something wrong?"

"No, no." she shook her head.  "I was watching this movie and the questions popped into my mind.  I was just curious as to what your answers would be."

"Personally I would go with the first one,"

"Thought that's what you'd say, you softy you." She smiled and he returned the gesture.

~-~-~-~

Ororo was slipping in her earrings.  She was wearing a light lavender spaghetti-strapped dress and a cute pair of high heels that matched.  The thoughts about what had happened this morning were pushed to the back of her mind.  Tonight was about having fun and enjoy an evening with friends.

"'Ro, you ready?" Star asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she answered opening it.  "Just let me change necklaces."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Rahne asked appearing in the doorway.  She had decided on a hunter green dress that complimented her eyes.

"Relax."

"We can return to panicking tomorrow."

"Alright, but if anything—"

"You can tell us told ya so and dance on our graves.  Now let's go."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  Okay, this chapter didn't really have much in it.  But I promise the next one will be better…(I hope).  Anyways, thank you and please review.


	3. Too Tired To Dance

A/N:  Thank you so much for reviewing! ^-^   I agree, Rahne and Roberto are such a cute couple!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Disclaimer:  Still no offers.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You look very nice tonight." Roberto said with a smile as he met up with Rahne.

"Thanks, but does that mean I don't look nice the rest of the time?"

"Of course not, you always look nice."  The two escorted each other down the hall.

"You're gonna break your neck in those things." Star commented as she looked at the shoes Ororo had chosen.

"Look who's talking, Miss. Four-inch High-heel Boots."

"It's only three,"

"Last one standing tonight buys the other a drink.  Too bad it has to be non-alcoholic,"

"Who says it does?"

"The law, but I guess you can get around that." Ororo smiled.  "Speaking of criminals, this one cleans up nice."

Remy smiled.  "You two aren't lookin' bad yourselves, cherie."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment," he said throwing an arm around each of them.  "Guys are going to have a hard time keeping their hands off y'all tonight."

"Does that include you?" Ororo winked.  Remy just smiled.

~-~-~-~

When they stepped outside Jamie was standing on the stoop.

"Hey, isn't it cool?!" He pointed up towards the sky.  They all looked up.  "Star, how'd you do that?"

"I didn't."

"Um, we're not supposed to be able to see that here…now…are we?"

"Nope,"

"Maybe we should skip the club and just lay under the sky," Roberto suggested.

Rahne didn't reply.  She shifted nervously locking eyes with Ororo then Star.

"I wanna snap a few shots," Star turned to go back inside to get her camera. 

Ororo grabbed her by the arm, and with out saying anything reminded Star about what she had said earlier.  _Let's just have some fun before things get too serious._

*But taking pictures of nature is fun for me,*

*Come on, don't back out of going!*

"Jamie, do you think you can take a few pics for me?  You can us my camera."

"The new digital one with the real good zoom?"

"Yeah, it's on my dresser."

He dashed inside to go get it.

"Hey, are you guys—" Rogue was about to ask if they were ready to leave, but when she saw the sky she stopped.  Sam was behind her and had the same reaction.  "Wow."

"Is that—?"

"The Aurora Borealis?  Yup."

"It's beautiful,"

"That it is,"

Star handed the keys to her Hummer to Remy.  "Don't really feel like driving."

Remy leaned close towards her so that only she would hear, then asked, "Are you sure y'all up to this, cherie?"

She looked at him noting that his question was plural.

"She's been having problems with her powers, the other one has been really nervous lately, and you…"

"Don't need a recap."

"If it's a secret between all of you, Remy don't mean to interfere, but he's starting to worry,"  

The look on his face was so sincere.  She was happy that the rest had caught up with them before she would be forced to come up with something to tell him.

"I still feel uncomfortable with showing this much skin," Rogue said adjusting her outfit.

"Ya look great,

"And no one can even tell that that necklace is keeping you from putting anyone into a coma."

They all piled into the Hummer and left.  Unlike Remy, Roberto, Rouge and Sam didn't seem to sense a problem with the other three girls.  And they weren't about to fill anyone in on it, even Remy.

~-~-~-~

The evening was going fine.  Jean's car load of people was the last to show due to Amara having a fashion emergency.  They all seemed to be having fun. Everyone danced and talked.  Ororo was having a blast.  Rahne and Roberto barely parted from each other.  Star managed to get a few drinks without being ID-ed.  Tabitha was being her wild-child self.  Rogue was loosening up and starting to relax about accidentally touching anyone.  All seemed well.

~-~-~-~

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight," Roberto smiled down at Rahne as they danced.

"Me too," she couldn't help but to blush a little.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, just the two of us?"  

Rahne didn't know what to say.  They had gone out many times, but always with at least a couple of friends.  Now he was asking her out on an actual date.

"We can catch a movie, have dinner," Roberto was throwing out ideas.

"Sound's great." She smiled back at him.  

~-~-~-~

At one of the tables Ororo, Star, Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby were taking a break from dancing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Jubilee told Ororo.

"This morning I was just tired,"

"I'm tired of early morning training sessions." Bobby said taking a drink.

"This morning's session wasn't really that early."

"Yeah, but Monday's is supposed to be at four."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding,"

"Nope."

"Hello," Star answered her cell phone.

"Did anyone hear that thing ring?"

"It's on vibrate," Star said before returning to her phone conversation.

"Where did you have it?" Bobby asked with a grin. 

"How long do you thing it will be before…and where is it now…over…"

"I thought that bad reception was caused by the connection between one phone to the other, but it sounds like Star's having bad reception.  She hasn't finished a complete sentence yet."

"More than…how many..."  She ran her free hand through her hair.  Ororo was watching wondering who she was talking to and what the heck about.  "Can you meet me back at the institute?"

"Wait, you're not going yet!"

"Okay…in about an hour and a half…thanks…bye."

"Who was that?"

"Forge.  He's helping me out with something."

"Well you don't have to work on it tonight,"

"Some important test results and new research just came up."

~-~-~-~

"Rahne are you alright?" Roberto asked looking down at the red-hair.

She had stopped dancing and didn't seem to be listening.

"Should we go sit down?"

The room was spinning and she didn't feel to hot.

"I…I…" she started to say in a weakened voice but collapsed before finishing.

"Rahne!" Roberto caught her before she hit the floor.

~-~-~-~

"Star," Ororo looked over at her.  "Your nose is bleeding again."

"Rahne's passed out," she said getting up in a hurry.

"What?!" Ororo got up and was right behind her.  The others got up as well.

They made there way over to where Roberto was holding the girl.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked a little shocked.

"We were dancing and she stopped and just collapsed!"

"Let's get her home,"

~-~-~-~

The Professor checked her out and didn't find anything seriously wrong with her so she was put to bed in her own room.  It was over an hour before she came to.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You earned a drink from me and Star," Ororo answered with a soft smile.

"Rahne!" Roberto rushed in when he saw she was awake.

"This boy barely left your side,"

"Next time we go out promise you won't do that,"

"I'll try not to, but what did I do?"

Star told her, "You passed out, babe."

"You had us all worried,"

"Like you had me this morning,"

"Okay, you were right.  As soon as we're gone you can dance on our graves,"

"Just don't collapse again."

There was a knock on the slightly opened door.

"Star," Forge had something he wanted to discuss.  "Glad to see you're up."

"Thanks," Rahne replied a bit confused as to why he was there in the middle of the night.

"I'll check on you in a bit," Star said before leaving the room to join Forge.

Rahne looked at Ororo in question.  She shrugged.

"Are you thirsty?  I can go get you something to drink," Roberto offered.

"A bottle of water would be great," she wasn't really thirsty, just wanted to talk to Ororo in private.

"Be right back."

"All she's told me is that he was helping her find out a little more,"

"'Ro, something's going to happen soon."

"I know… I know."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  Thank you for reading it and please, please review!


	4. Live Or Die, I Love You

A/N:  Thank you so much for reviewing! ^-^   I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated.  I was meaning to sooner.  Hope everyone had a Happy Holidays.  

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Disclaimer:  Offers?  How about for just Remy?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Star walked outside.  Forge had confirmed her fears.  So much was going on.  So much was still to happen.  _Sometimes our gifts are a curse, other times a blessing.  But we're only teenagers; mere mortals who can die just as everyone else.  We didn't choose to have powers or what those powers might be.  We were just born with them.  Some say its just evolution; the X-gene and all.  But could there be a purpose?  At lest for a few of us?  I'm probably just reading too much into this.  I would have chose powers.  Hey, what kid wouldn't?  But now… so much suffering… so much pain..._

~-~-~-~

It took awhile but Ranhe managed to convince Roberto that she would be okay.  He was obviously tired and she told him to go get some sleep.  He told her she should do the same, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to.  Ororo had gone to change and was now wondering where she could find Forge.  If Star wasn't going to be openly honest with her than maybe she could get it out of him.  No luck finding him though.  He was probably downstairs or maybe had even left by now.  She decided to leave it be for tonight and check on Rahne.

"Hey, feeling any better?"

"About the same.  You?"

"Just dandy,"

"Not sleeping tonight?"

"You have to ask?"

"Star must have dozed off or something.  She never came back like she said she was."

"That doesn't sound like her," Storm said taking a seat.  "I couldn't find Forge anywhere.  Maybe they're locked away somewhere overworking those brains of theirs."

"Or maybe not?" Rahne said gaze fixed out the window.  Ororo looked to see what the girl was talking about and when she saw she immediately got up.

~-~-~-~

Star had learned many things in the past two years since she got her powers.  This really wasn't one of them.  It was just something that she, on some leave, knew she could do.  If someone were to have seen the whole thing it would have reminded them much of some tribal ritual from a culture that had been fading away.  For all she knew it could have been.  Maybe even something one of her ancestors had done very long ago.  All she knew was that it came naturally.  The movement under the star lit sky.  Basically just dancing till a connection is made.  The connection with nature, from the Earth below to the sky above and just about everything in-between.  Soon a stream of star-like lights shined through her to the ground and the sky.  This is what Rahne and Ororo had seen.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea," Ororo answered opening the window.

"Should we—?"  Before Rahne could finish her question they heard a scream and watched as the light disappeared and she collapsed to the ground.

"What's going on?  What happened?" Sam asked as he appeared in the doorway.  His room was right next door and the scream heard through Rahne's open window had waked him.  Ororo flew out and Rahne grabbed Sam by the arm and rushed downstairs to use the door.  The boy, still partially asleep, wasn't given an answer.  Rahne just dragged him along as she hurried to get to where Ororo was.

"Who's 'Ro kneeling over?  Oh my God is that—?!"  Sam Cannonballed them over.

Ororo looked up at them, a tear trailing down her face.  "She's – she's not breathing,"

"She has to be!  She can't be—," Sam dropped to his knees.  "She just can't be,"

Rahne lowered her head and looked away.  She couldn't believe this had happened.  Star was one of her best friends.  One of the strongest persons she knew.  If what ever was happening caused Star to die, how long would it be before she or Ororo were next?  This was all becoming too much.

"I'm sorry Sam," Ororo said drying her eyes.  "I don't know what happened,"

He didn't look up.  His girlfriend's body lay lifeless before him.

"We should probably wake the others," Rahne suggested.

Ororo stood up.  "Sam?"

"I'll – I wanna stay with her."

The two girls nodded and slowly turned to go.  They heard Sam tell Star that he loved her, and their eyes swelled up with more tears.  They had lost a friend and that was hard, but Sam cared about her so much.  They couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Hey…um, wait!"  The girls turned around.  Sam had scooted back from the body and small lights similar to the ones they had seen earlier were floating above it.

"What's happening?"  

The lights seemed to enter right into her chest.  Soon her eyes opened and she gasped for breath.

"Aaahhh!"  

"What the hell?!"  

"This is creeping me out,"

"That makes two of us," Star said in a weak voice.

"You're alive!" Rahne kneeled down and hugged her despite the creepy factor.

"I wasn't exactly dead,"

"But you weren't breathing!"  Ororo said still in shock.

"I thought I lost you," Sam took over the hugging.

"Oh Sammy, I love you," she hugged him back even though she wasn't sure she had the energy to.  They kissed.

"You know this isn't fair," Ororo said playfully crossing her arms.  "Rahne passes out and gets Roberto, you come back from the dead and have Sam, I fall from the sky and who do I end up with?  No one, that's who,"

"Girl, you could have just about anybody you want."  Star commented as she attempted to get up.  Sam was going to carry her but she gave him that 'Don't even think about it; I can do it myself,' look.  So he just helped her up and kept her from falling back down.

"What were you doing?" Rahne asked as the four of them made their way back inside.

Star didn't answer.  She didn't know how.

"You were like dead and now you're try to act like nothing happened,"

"I was trying to prevent something," she said in a low voice, looking down.

"Prevent what?" Sam asked curious.  The other two girls exchanged glances.

"I wanna take a shower," Star said changing the subject.  "But I'm not sure I should do that alone.  Do you mind joining me?"  Sam decided to drop the other subject for now.

*It's going to happen soon.  In fact, it's already started.  I'll explain more in the morning.  Tonight, what's left of it anyways, you need your rest.*

With a message like that the two didn't know how Star expected them to get their rest.  

~-~-~-~

It was practically morning already and Ororo had too many thoughts drifting through her mind.  Too many times had she had the visions of disaster.  She did not wish to wake with another nightmare as she had done the nights before.  Seeing one of her best friends dead was enough of a nightmare.  _Tomorrow something will happen.  I just know it.  I can feel it in the air.  I'm sure Rahne can too.  Star's seen it.  I could tell by the look in her eyes.  The look she tries to hide.  Can we fight this thing and win?  Or better yet, if we do, will we be able to walk away?_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N:  This chapter is a bit focused around Star, but there's a purpose for that.  I hope to have the next chapter soon and I've been trying to working on making them longer.  Thank you for reading it and please, please review!  Please!


End file.
